As Time Goes By
by Concia
Summary: Best friends Tom Hanson and Jessica are separated after Jessica's parents divorce. Seven years later they are reunited, but will their friendship ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Rosemont sat in her car scratching her hand nervously. "Today's the big day Jessica. Either you can completely blow it, and throw away your chance to be a police officer, or you can nail it, and put everything behind you." She sighed and hit her head on the steering wheel. "Oh God, please don't let me screw this up." She pulled down the mirror on the passenger side and gave herself a final once over, and opened the door and got up.

She had an interview at the Jump Street Chapel, for a job as a under cover cop. She had had a job previously as a normal police officer, but her young looks got in the way. Even though she was 22 years old, she sometimes could barely pass for 16... which made driving difficult. Finally someone suggested the program, so she applied. She was to see Captain Fuller at 2pm... she looked at her watch. 1:34pm. She looked up at the building, sighed, and walked up the stairs. Little did what life changing even would take place inside...

SEVEN YEARS AGO

"Tom... stop it... it tickles!" Jessica giggled.

But Tom just kept on tickling her. "I can't you're just soooooo much fun to tickle, and you can't get away, never, never, muhahaha!"

It was a dreary April afternoon, Tom and Jessica were having their usual after school play date, a daily tradition since they were still in diapers.

Tom and Jessica's dad's were partners on the police force, and had been since before either Jessica or Tom had been born. The two families were very close- almost as close as family. Her parents, however, weren't so close. They had been fighting like crazy for the past few months.

All of a sudden there was a knock on Tom's bedroom door, Mr. Hanson poked his head in.

"Hi there you two... having fun I assume?"

Tom got up and ran to his dad, and gave him a big bear hug. "Hey dad. How was work?"

Mr. Hanson sighed. "The usual. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Try not to be late, you know how your mom hates that".

"Don't worry Mr. Hanson, we won't." Jessica said.

Mr. Hanson smiled, and closed the door.

Tom turned around to face Jessica, and got back to tickling her, he stopped suddenly and looked at her in her eyes. Man she was pretty. He had always had a bit of a crush on her, but never had the guts to tell her. All of a sudden Jessica lifted her head and kissed him softly on his lips.

taken a back slightly, he looked at her. She looked different. Not just different, she looked beautiful. He closed his eyes and leaned down to return the kiss, but they were interrupted. It was Jessica's mom. And she was mad. "Jessica, honey, get up, we're leaving."

Jessica got up. "What do you mean leaving?"

Mrs. Rosemont grabbed her hand. "I'll tell you in the car. Say good bye to Tom, and get your coat. Your things are in the car."

Jessica looked at Tom in shock, with a single tear rolling down her face. "It finally happened. She's finally done it. I don't think we're coming back, Tom" She burst in to tears. Tom pulled her in to his arms and hugged her.

"Don't say that... maybe they'll make up. I'm sure you'll be back."

Jessica pulled herself out of Tom's arms, wiping her tears away. "Tom, you don't get it, she's leaving my dad. I know it. I knew this was coming. I just didn't know it would happen so soon."

There was another knock on Tom's door.

"Jessica, for the love of God, hurry up, I don't have all day" Mrs. Rosemont bellowed.

Jessica looked at Tom, another tear rolled down her face. "I love you Tom." Then she walked up to Tom and kissed him one last time.

He looked at her, "I love you too".

Jessica grabbed her coat, and walked out the door.

PRESENT DAY

Jessica walked through the breeze way, and in to the office of the Jump Street Chapel. People were racing around and phones were ringing. It was a busy day at the Chapel. She walked up to the nearest receptionist, who was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Morty, I'll pick up the ham on my way home... no I won't... How do you know I'll forget it... Why you little... don't you hang up on me... don't even think about it... MORTY!" The receptionist slammed the phone on it's cradle. "That little good for nothing scum... I oughta..." She looked up. "ohhhh...hi...hahaha...ummm...how may I help you."

Jessica smiled. "I'm here to see Captain Fuller."

The receptionist looked at her chart. "Jessica Rosemont?"

"That's me"

The receptionist smiled, and pointed. "The first door on the right, Sugar."

Jessica smiled "Thanks".

She walked towards the door. When she reached it, she stood for a second to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath, and smoothed her shoulder length chestnut brown hair. She knocked on the door. She heard someone inside. The door opened.

A tall, skinny, middle aged black man stood before her. "Yes. Can I help you?"

Jessica laughed nervously, and stuck out her hand. "Jessica Rosemont. I'm here for my job interview."

The man smiled, "Come in, come in. I'd like you to meet officers Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson."

Jessica walked in the room, in shock. There he was. After all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy?" Jessica said tears welling in her eyes.

And all of a sudden it all came flashing back before her eyes, the lazy after noon play dates in Tom's room, the Saturday bowling matches (Jessica always won... although Tom would never, ever admit to it), the late night phone conversations, they all came flooding back.

Tom looked her in the eyes, she felt as though he could he see her soul. He walked over to her, and pulled her in to his arms.

"I've missed you so much Tom", Jessica said, tears pouring down her face.

"I've missed you too... I wanted to call you, but my mom said not to... she said it would be too hard on you." Tom said.

All of a sudden Doug Penhall cleared his throat. "Hey you too... mind getting a room?"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Oh no!" Jessica gasped, "The interview, erm, Mr... I mean Captain Fuller, please forgive me." She started to wipe away her tears furiously.

Captain Fuller smiled. "Don't worry. This isn't an interview. You've already got the job."

Jessica gasped again. "What? Seriously, even after this?"

Penhall laughed. "You mean the water works... ha, that was nothing... Coach here is pretty forgiving." He slapped Captain Fuller on the back, and Fuller flinched. "Aren't ya?"

Fuller glared. "That's enough Penhall. And yes, Jessica, you 'seriously' do have the job." Fuller smiled.

Jessica fell back into the chair behind her. "Wow."

"Back to business, " Fuller said. "Jessica, I have your first assignment."

Jessica snapped back into reality. "Wha... you do? cool, what is it?"

"Well, West Shore high has had a history of cheerleaders using steroids, so I'm going to send you in undercover. Cheer leading try outs start tomorrow. I want you to 'buddy up' with this girl." Fuller handed her a picture. "Her name is Adrianna Blake. She's a sophomore, and the co-captain of the cheer leading team. Get close, find out her source."

Jessica beamed. "I get to be a cheer leader again... wow, it's been awhile. I think I still remember a few of my routines."

"Well, you better start practicing, you start tomorrow morning. Arrive here at 7 for briefing, and then school starts at 8:30. And one tip, I know you're smart, but try to keep your grade in the mid range, A's will be a dead give away."

Penhall stood up. "And that outfit. Gotta go. You look like your going to auditioning to be a secretary."

Jessica looked down at her out fit. She thought she looked fine. She always tried to look a little more mature... especially when she was driving...

"Penhall has a point. Judy Hoffs, one of the other police officers will help you."

"Ok. Sounds good." Jessica smiled. She did it. She really did it. Now she could start over... and with Tom. But did he still feel the same way he did back then?


	3. Chapter 3

After shopping with Hoffs for her school wardrobe, Jessica and Tom decided to grab a pizza for lunch. They sat in the restaurant, enjoying comfortable silence.

Tom cleared his throat. "So... how've you been?"

Jessica looked up from her pizza "Ok, I guess."

"Just ok?" Tom said, looking deep in to her eyes.

"Yeah." Jessica said

"Come on Jess... talk to me... what happened after you left?" Tom said, concerned.

Jessica sighed. "Nothing really interesting. I went to school, I graduated. I went in to training. I became a police officer, then I was transfered here. That's pretty much it."

Tom could tell she was hiding something, he knew her too well. "So nothing happened... nothing at all."

Jessica looked up. "Well, yeah, it was tough, adjusting. Especially adjusting to not seeing my dad every morning. And you." She blushed.

Tom didn't want to pry, obviously she wasn't ready to tell him what was on her mind. "Look, lets do something this week... how about a Jump Street bowling match?" Jessica smiled. "Sure, sounds good."

* * *

"Oh, great, a night of bowling. Couldn't Hanson have picked something else?" Penhall whined.

Jessica, Penhall, Ioki and Hoffs were at the bowling alley waiting for Tom.

"You don't like bowling?" Jessica said, shocked.

Penhall looked at her. "Uh, no, bowling is for nerds."

Jessica stood up. "Yeah... nice try... I can tell... the only reason you hate it, is cause you aren't very good. Don't worry, I'll teach you." She smiled and patted Penhall on the back.

"Thanks... thanks a bunch." Penhall said, slightly embarrassed.

Then Tom arrived, with a brown haired girl following behind him.

"Hey guys! Ready for some fun?" Tom said

"Yeah... fun... right..." Penhall said rolling his eyes.

Tom walked up to Jessica. "How are ya?"

Jessica smiled. "Fine."

Tom wrapped his arm around the brown haired girl. "Jessica, this is my girl friend, Amy. Amy this is Jessica."

Amy grabbed Jessica's hand. "Oh Jessica, it's so nice to finally meet you. Tom told me all about you." Amy gushed.

A girlfriend? This was news to Jessica... Why hadn't he told her?

Jessica smiled "It's nice to meet you too."

Tom sat down and started putting on his bowling shoes. "Ok, Slamerino time!"

* * *

"Yay... Jess... you almost got them all down" Hoffs cheered.

Tom looked at Jessica, concerned. She used to be the best, even better than him. Something must be really wrong.

"Yeah... not my best game... I guess I'm a little rusty." Jessica said, sitting down to record her score.

Penhall was sitting next to her. "You ok?"

Jessica looked at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She looked down at her score sheet. "I'm fine ok!" she snapped.

"Fine, forget I asked." Penhall got up, and walked away.

* * *

After the game, Penhall and Ioki went to grab a beer at the local pub.

Ioki smiled. "So, what do you think of Jessica? She is quite the hottie."

Penhall looked up from his beer. "Yeah... she's ok"

Ioki laughed. "Sure, I saw the way you were looking at her. Face it Penhall... you got it bad for this girl."

Penhall took a swig of his beer. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well yeah. Penhall, you were practically drooling on her tonight."

Penhall smiled. "I guess I do like her. But she'd never like me."

Ioki patted Penhall on the back. "How do you know if you don't try?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rainy Wednesday night, Penhall and Jessica were busy preparing their reports for Captain Fuller.

Penhall cleared his throat. "So... how'd your first case go?"

Jessica looked up from her typewriter. "Oh... it went ok. I guess. I could have done better a lot better, but oh well." She sighed.

Penhall looked at her. "Don't be so hard on your self. You'll do better next time."

Jessica smiled. "I guess." She went back to her report.

Penhall got up, and walked towards Jessica. "Uh... Jess... can I ask you something?"

Jessica looked up. "Sure. What is it?"

Penhall looked down, he was nervously fixing his shirt. "Um... would you go out to dinner with me sometime?"

What could she do? Tom was obviously more interested in Amy.

_Maybe I should give Penhall a chance. I mean, he is really cute._

Jessica looked up. "I'd love to Doug." She smiled.

Penhall's face lit up. "Really? Great! How's tomorrow night? After work?"

Jessica laughed. "Sure Doug, sounds great."

* * *

"You're kidding... Tom_ really _did that? On his first time out?" Jessica said, laughing.

"Yup, he sure did, it was priceless... he bought stinky socks rather than coke, and totally blew his cover..."

Jessica was having a really good time... no awkward moments, talking to Doug was so easy. He made her want to talk more.

Penhall cleared his throat. "But seriously, he's come a long way since then. He's great to work with. Every now and then he has a must-go-by-the-book moment, but they're usually few and far between."

They reached the door to Jessica's apartment. "Well, this is my stop." She looked down at the ground, and then up at Penhall... he was looking straight in to her eyes.

"I had a great time tonight." he said smiling.

"So did I." Jessica said.

All of a sudden she felt a force moving her towards him... not that she wanted to stop it. Next thing she knew, she was in his arms... he was such a good kisser.

Then they parted. Jessica cleared her throat. "Uh, Doug... I don't usually do this on the first date... but would you like to come in with me?"

Penhall looked a her. "Are you sure?"

She pulled him close, and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

Penhall smiled. The two walked in hand in hand.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica woke up in Penhall's arms. It felt good. She rolled over to face him. He was already awake.

He smiled. "Hi you."

"Hi" Jessica giggled. She stared deep into his eyes. She felt happy... but something was missing. Tom. As much as she liked Penhall... She still wished she was with Tom instead. She looked at the clock. It was 6:50! They had to be at the station for 7:30!

Penhall leaped up, and started dressing. "Shoot! Fuller is going to kill us."

Once they were finished getting ready, they raced out of Jessica's apartment.

"I'll drive." Jessica said.

The two jumped into Jessica's Honda.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom was sitting at his desk, waiting for the others to arrive. He got to the station extra early so he could discuss his latest case, and get all his facts straight. The others were due to arrive any minute.

All of a sudden the door burst open, and Jessica and Penhall ran in, hand in hand.

Tom was shocked. Penhall. And Jessica. Dating? How did that happen? All of a sudden the green monster of jealousy crept up on him. Didn't Jessica like him? After her reaction when they met again he thought for sure she liked him.

Jessica let go of Penhall's hand. "We made it!"

Penhall looked at his watch. "With minutes to spare."

Tom got up. "You like that outfit Penhall?"

Penhall looked down at his clothes. "Clothes are clothes. Why'd you ask?"

Tom glared at him. "You were wearing the same thing yesterday."

Jessica walked over to Tom. "Is something wrong?" She took his hand.

Tom pulled his hand away. "I'm fine." He walked towards Fullers office.

Soon Ioki and Hoffs arrived.

After being briefed, they all headed in their separate directions.

As Tom was walking towards his car, he caught Jessica and Penhall in the corner of his eyes. They were kissing passionately. Tom scoffed, and got in his car, and drove away.

* * *

Jessica was really worried about Tom. She never thought about how he might react to her and Penhall dating. She couldn't concentrate during her first class. Oh well. She didn't need to make good grades.

She remembered the hurt look on his face, it looked like his heart was breaking. How could she do this to her best friend? Then again, he had Amy. Or at least she thought he did. All he ever talked about was the horrible fights they got into. They even fought on Valentines Day.

All of a sudden, she heard her name called.

"Jessica Morton. Stand up please." Her new English teacher, Mr. Harris said.

Jessica did as she was asked.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. She just transferred in from North Bay. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome."

The kids in her class turned around.

she waved nervously. "Hi." she said, and then sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening at the station, Jessica and Tom stayed late to talk to Fuller. Afterwards, they decided to catch up on some paper work that had been piling up.

Jessica looked up from her paper. "Tom... are you ok?

Tom was startled. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Jessica got up and walked towards him. "You don't sound fine."

Tom looked up at her. "Well, I don't know what to say Jessica. I thought you liked me, and now you're dating_ Penhall_?"

Jessica took his hand. "You have Amy too... remember."

Tom sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just haven't done anything about her yet. I'm breaking up with her tonight."

Jessica looked at him, shocked. "You're what?"

Tom got up and walked towards the window. "Well... it's just not working. She's too even tempered. It drives me nuts. And Jess, you're the only one for me. You know it. I know it." He walked towards her.

As much as she wanted to grab him and have him all to her self... she had Penhall. She took a step back.

"Tom... I have Doug remember?" she reminded him."

Tom sighed. "Fine then. Keep him. See if I care." Tom stormed out, and slammed the door.

Jessica slid down the wall to the ground and started to sob.

* * *

Jessica walked into the station the next morning. Everyone was quite. Tom was nowhere to be seen.

Jessica walked over to Hoffs desk. "Geeze. Did someone die?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she gasped.

Penhall walked over to her, he pulled her towards him.

"Amy was killed last night." He said softly.

Jessica gasped.

Poor Tom! She had to find him.

"Has anyone heard from Tom?" Jessica said, panicking.

Penhall held her close. "Shhhhh... it's ok. He's fine. He's really hurting right now though. I think it would be best to give him some time."

Jessica started to sob.

She had to find him...


	7. Chapter 7

Tom was lying on his couch, a bunch of beer cans, and empty whiskey bottles strewn around. He was just trying to drown the pain, the seering pain in the pit of his heart. It wasn't just the pain of losing Amy, he had also lost Jessica... to Penhall of all people. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He slowly dragged himself off the couch, and stumbled to the door.

It was Jessica. She walked in and flung her arms around Tom. "Oh Tommy... I'm so sorry." She said, with tears pouring down her face.

Tom pulled away from her grasp. "I'm fine, ok. Don't worry about me." he said walking away.

Jessica followed behind him. "Did I do something? Is that why you're treating me like this?"

Tom sighed. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this."

Another tear rolled down Jessica's cheek. "What happened between us? Tom you're my best friend. I need you." she said, starting to sob again.

Tom stood for a second, and then turned to face her. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms, and gently stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I need you too." he said, kissing her tenderly.

This time Jessica didn't pull away. She just let him kiss her. She wanted him so badly.

She just let herself get lost in him, and the moment. The next few hours were a blur... kissing... caresses... lovemaking...

It felt so right, so true.

* * *

Jessica woke up in Tom's arms... He looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Jess." He said, gently stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tom looked at her, confused, "Why are you crying?"

Jessica sniffled. "I want to be with you... but I don't want to hurt Doug. I think he's in love with me."

Tom looked at her. "You have to break it off with him... Jess, I'm not letting you get away from me again."

Jessica looked away. "I think we should wait... it's too soon. I'll start dropping hints... maybe he'll get the message."

Tom sighed. "I don't know how long I can wait without going crazy. Jess, you're the one... the only one I want, and need. Please just break it off."

Jessica started sobbing.

Tom pulled her into his arms and let her cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica got back to her apartment later that day. She checked her answering machine. There were three messages from Penhall. One from Tom.

"You have... 6... new messages."

"Hey Jess... uh, it's Doug... Just wondering where you are. Wondering if you want to go out later. Let me know. Love you."

BEEEP

"Hey... Doug again... where are you? I'm starting to worry. Call me please? love you."

BEEEP

"Uh, Doug... again... still wondering. Please, call me. love you."

BEEEP

"Hey you... it's Tom... I miss you... call me. . Love you lots. Talk to you later."

She sat down on her couch, she didn't know what to do. She loved Tom... but she didn't want to hurt Doug.

A MONTH LATER

"So what do you want to do after this?" Penhall asked.  
Jessica rested her head on his chest. "I think I'm going to call it a night.. I'm exhausted."  
Jessica and Penhall had spent the afternoon at the park, picnicking, walking, and just enjoying each others company.  
"Really? I was hoping we could grab a bite to eat." He said, disappointed.  
Things hadn't been the same between Penhall and Jessica. She seemed... distant.  
Jessica yawned. "Maybe another night. It's been a long week."  
Penhall tried to cover up his disappointment. He hadn't spent much time with Jessica lately... she was always busy with one thing or another. Part of him wondered if she was seeing someone else behind his back...  
"Ok... I'll pack up our stuff, and I'll drop you off." He smiled... he wasn't happy though.  
Jessica kissed him, "Thanks a bunch." She got up and started to pack up her stuff.  
Penhall and Jessica barely said a word to each other on the way home. When they arrived at her building, Jessica turned to face Doug.  
"I had fun today." Jessica said, quickly kissing Penhall. "We should do it again sometime."  
Jessica motioned to get out of the car, but Penhall grabbed her arm. Jessica looked at him.  
"I love you." he said.  
"Me too." Jessica said, quickly getting out of the car.  
Somehow Penhall didn't think she meant it.  
Penhall started up the car. As he drove away he saw someone who looked very familiar run into Jessica's building.  
It was Hanson!  
Penhall realized Tom and Jessica had a history as friends... but it was a little late to hang out... plus Jessica had whined all afternoon about being so tired.  
But she would never cheat on him... would she?


	9. Chapter 9

A WEEK LATER

Jessica was up in the locker room in the chapel getting ready for school. She really hated wearing fishnets, but that's what all the popular girls were wearing.

All of a sudden she felt someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Jessica smiled. "Hi Tom."

Tom pulled his hands off of her face.

Jessica turned around and hugged Tom. "I missed you."she said. she pulled away slightly, and looked up in to his eyes. He leaned down and started kissing her.

Jessica could feel it all the way down to her toes.

Doug never made her feel like that.

All of a sudden Jessica remembered where they were. She pulled herself out of Tom's arms. "Tom, what if Doug sees us?"

Tom sighed. "He won't... he's never on time."

Jessica smiled. "True." she said.

She started kissing Tom again.

They lost track of time, and all of a sudden there were foot steps behind them.

"I knew it!"

Jessica and Tom turned around, stunned.

It was Penhall. "I knew something was up with you two! How could you?" He bellowed, and then stormed out.

Jessica followed him. "Doug... wait.. Please." She cried.

But it was too late. The damage was done.

* * *

Doug raced out of the chapel, and got on his bike. He just wanted to get away, and not let Jessica see his pain. He had really loved her... but she never loved him back.

Did he ever really mean anything to her? Or was she just trying to make Tom jealous?

He finally reached his building, and ran in and up the stairs to his apartment.

He ran to the fridge and grabbed a beer, then crashed on the couch.

Almost immediately he heard a knock on the door.

He reluctantly got up and opened it.

It was Jessica. He slammed the door on her.

But she kept knocking.

He tried to stop himself, but he opened it again.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"Doug, I really need to talk to you."

Doug sighed. "Well, I don't want to talk. You cheated. With Tom. My friend- or former friend."

"Please, just let me explain!" Jessica cried.

"And say what? What could you possibly say that would change things? You screwed up. Big time. Now, leave." Doug bellowed.

"Please, just hear me out." Jessica pleaded.

"Fine. Talk."

Jessica sighed. "I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please believe me. I truly did care for you." She started to sob. "Please don't hate me.." She doubled over on the ground.

"Just leave, I can't look at you right now." Doug said pointing to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Months passed by with no change. Tom and Jessica were dating... but Jessica wasn't happy. Tom seemed different... distant in a way. Before Jessica came back into his life, Penhall and him had been best friends... now they could hardly look at one another.

One afternoon Jessica was sitting at her desk, killing time before quitting time. Fuller called her into his office.

She sat down, Fuller smiled at her. "I know you haven't been with us for long..."

Jessica sighed. "Let me guess... not cutting it, eh?"

"Quite the opposite actually." Fuller said. "You're a hard worker, and it shows. In fact, I got a letter from the Greensville Station, they asked if I'd be willing to transfer you to their program. It'd be better pay, by far. What do you think?"

Jessica sighed. "It sounds good... it'd be nice to go back to Greenville... I'll be able to see my mom more often. But I want to think about it. How long do I have to make the decision?"

"They asked for a reply by next Tuesday, but I'm sure they could wait a little longer." Fuller said.

"Sounds good." Jessica said, getting up. She walked out of Fuller's office.

A WEEK LATER

Jessica decided to make the move to Greenville, she had caused enough trouble where she was. She decided to tell Tom the night before she left. They were out at the pub when she told him.

"Tom... I need to talk to you about something." Jessica said, nervously.

Tom looked at her, concerned. "What is it?"

"I was talking to Fuller yesterday... the Greenville station wants me to transfer to their program... and I'm seriously thinking about taking the job... the pay is better... and my mom's there and I miss her so much."

Tom sighed. "But what about us? I don't want to lose you again."

"But, Tom, I've caused far too much trouble. You and Penhall were so close... now you two won't even talk. I think it would be better if I just left. We can still talk, and I can visit... but I can't stay here."

Tom got up. "So that's it. You're just going to bail. Not even going to try to make things work. That is so typical." He stormed out.

Jessica and Tom never said good bye.


	11. Chapter 11

FOUR YEARS LATER.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Christina said, tossing in her car seat.

"It's only a few more miles sweet pea. Just be patient." Jessica said, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

She had been offered a job at the Metropolitan Police station. The one in Greenville was ok for awhile... but after breaking up with Christina's father... she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

The radio was the only thing that was keeping her awake. She had been driving for 5 hours straight.

Finally she saw the sign she had been longing to see for so long.

'Welcome To The Evergreen State'

She smiled. Only a little while longer.

She started to see familiar buildings... the police station... rocket dog... the bowling alley...

And then there is was. She was finally there.

"Ok, sweetheart we're here." She said turning around to face Christina.

Christina whined. "Can I sleep now?"

"No, not quite Chris." Jessica said getting out of the car.

She got Christina out of her car seat, she flopped on her shoulder like a rag doll. It had been a long day.

Jessica went to the trunk, and pulled out the suit case. She slammed the door, and opened the door to her building. She climbed the stairs, it took forever. Even though Christina was only 3 years old, she was quite heavy.

She finally made it up to the top. She walked down the hall way. As she got closer to the door, she saw a someone who looked awfully familiar standing at her door.

He turned around.

"Tommy!" she cried.

He was standing with a bouquet of rose in his hand.

Jessica put Christina down and ran in to his arms.

"I came as soon as I heard you were joining the force again... I had to see you. I've missed you so much."

Tears rolled down Jessica's face. "I missed you too."

Tom got down on his knee, he took Jessica's hand in his. "I know you just got into town... but I never want to lose you again. Jessica Marie Rosemont... Will you marry me?"

Tears started pouring from her eyes. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Tom picked up Jessica in his arms. "I'll never let you go again. I want to be with you always."

THE END


End file.
